Fate's Roar
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: While on a safari trip with her dad, Alida gets separated from the group and falls unconscious. What's worse? She wakes up to find out she's turned into a lion herself! Can she get to the bottom of this mystery and reunite with her dad? (Takes place some time after Lion King 2.)
1. Safari Surprises

**Alida POV**

It was a hot sunny day in Africa. I was visiting Africa on vacation with my dad, who had planned a safari trip for us to go on.

I was sleeping in one of the tents of our group. My dad crawled into our tent. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead. You'd better get up, the group is planning on heading out soon." My dad informed me.

"Mmm...I'm up..." I groaned as I sat up in bed. "What are we searching for today?" I asked.

"Well, I was talking with th group instructor and he said we might be able to find some lions if we're lucky enough." My dad said.

"That would be exciting enough. I just hope that they don't come anywhere near us..." I feared.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. We'll be safe in the jeeps, watching from a distance. The lions won't hurt you." My dad assured.

"Alright. I'll be ready in a minute." I said.

"Okay. Meet us outside when you're done." He said as he crawled out of the tent.

I yawned and started brushing my hair. The lions would surely be exciting to see, but something about them made me feel intimidated, even if they were spotted form a distance.

I crawled out of the tent wearing a bush jacket and red scarf around my neck. "Are we ready to go?" I asked as I approached my dad, who was talking to the group leader.

"Pretty soon, muy lady. Just a little while until everyone is ready." The group leader said in a British accent.

"Great. I can't wait to get out there again today." I said excitedly.

"You'd better be. We're going out to see some magnificent animals today." He replied.

"Sir, the group is ready to go. We'd better get everyone on the jeeps." His assistant told him.

"Alrighty then, lets get everyone on board." He said.

"If you two will follow me," The captain said as he headed towards one of the jeeps.

We took the jeeps out a couple miles from the camp. "See anything yet, dad?" I asked.

"Not yet..." He replied.

"Oi! Looky here!" The leader stopped the jeep, followed by the others.

"See there?" The captain pointed out to some tall dry grass about thirty yards away from us. I looked as hard as I could to see a spotted hyena, carrying some of its prey in its mouth.

"Wow..." I said as I watched.

"MOOOO!" Cries of fear filled the air.

"Sir!" An employee pulled his jeep up next to our jeep.

"We'd best get out of here! There are stampeding wildebeest headed our way!" The assistant warned.

"Wildebeest?! What are they running this way for?!" The leader asked.

"I'm not sure! We'd best get out of here before it's too late!" He said in a panicked voice.

"MOOOO!" The wildebeest came into view, and they were no more than twenty feet away from us.

"Let's get out of here!" The captain yelled in a panicked voice.

The leader started the car, full power.

"AHH!" As he started the car, I was thrown back, barely hanging onto the back of the jeep.

"Alida!" My father yelled.

"HELP!" I looked back and saw the wildebeest were getting closer and closer. Soon, there was a very big bump.

"AHH!" I yelled as I was thrown off of the jeep.

"Alida! Turn around! My daughter is out there!" My father yelled at the captain.

"We can't! The wildebeest are coming!" I heard them yell. I watched as the jeep drove further and further away.

"MOOOO!" I turned and saw the wildebeest.

"Ahh!" I got up and started running. The wildebeest were getting very close to me. I jumped in hopes of getting away, but I was thrown to the ground as I was hit by some of the wildebeest.

"Argh..." I laid down, beaten by the stampede. "I...I don't...argh..." Without much thought, everything started turning black.

"Hmm...Perhaps I can do something about this one." I heard a voice before I lost consciousness.

* * *

...

...

...

"...Argh..." I woke up to see I was near a pond. "W...Where..." I looked up to see I was still in the Savannah.

"Dad! Look!" I heard voices.

 _...Argh...I'm too...I'm still too tired to move..._ I thought. I heard two voices come closer to me.

"She doesn't look good...we'd better get her some help." A male voice spoke. "Kiara, help me get her home." The male said.

"Right." I felt something furry touch me and lift me.

 _...What...What's going on?_ I slightly opened my eyes to see I was lifted onto a lion's back. _...Oh no...this isn't good...I have to get away..._ I thought. _...I still can barely move...what if I try..._ I tried moving, but it only resulted in me rolling off the lion.

"She fell." The male said.

"Here, I'll get her." I squinted my eyes so the lions didn't know I was awake. I watched the lioness walk over and get me onto her back. _...What's going on here?_ I thought.

"Hurry, we should be able to get her some help back home. C'mon." The male said.

"Right." The lioness hurried to catch up to her father, making sure I didn't fall off.

 _...I feel...faint again..._

* * *

 _...Argh..._

I woke up this time to find myself on a stone surface. I was alone. I appeared to be leaning against a rock outside of a cave.

I heard footsteps. "C'mon, this is the lion I was talking about." It was the female voice form before. She approached with a brown lion, with a dark brown mane.

"Kiara...are you sure she's not dead?" He asked.

"I don't think so...I wonder what happened?" This...'Kiara' wondered.

"Well if she's to get better she probably needs her rest." The male said.

"Right." The lions wandered off.

I waited for them to leave before I got up. _...Now's the perfect time to escape..._ I thought. I got up and tried to stand. "...Argh.." I grunted. _...I can't...stand? I'll have to crawl to get away from here..._ I thought to myself.

I checked my surroundings and climbed down the rock formation. Being careful not to fall, I ran away from the lion den as fast as I could. "Huff...Puff..." _...What happened to me? Something doesn't feel right to me...I hear lions talking...and I can't stand..._ I thought as I ran. _...Argh...I need water..._

I looked nearby for a pond or stream. I found a pond by another rock. "Hrgh..." I forced myself over to take a drink. "Ahh..." I gasped as I quenched my thirst. "Huh?" I saw something wave in the water, as if a reflection was coming into view. The water ripled until a golden lion came into view. "Ahh!" I screamed as I stepped away. I looked around. "Wait..." _...There aren't any lions around here...I'm alone..._ I thought. I approached the water again. _...How...How is this possible?!_ In the water was a reflection of a bright yellow lioness. "I...How?!" I asked in disbelief. _...No way this is possible...is it?_

"About time you woke up." A male said. I turned around and saw a lion with a gold fur coat and brown mane. I timidly backed away. "Don't be afraid." He said. "Who...Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Simba. I found you passed out not far from my home. I'm glad you're alright." He said.

"..." I stared at the lion. _...So I can understand lions? But...how did I turn into a lion? None of this is making sense to me..._ I thought.

"What is your name?" Simba asked.

"My name? My name is...Alida..." I said.

"Tell me, Alida, where did you come from? I've never seen you around here before." Simba asked.

"I...I'm not from around here that's for sure...I...I guess I'm lost..." I said.

"Lost?" Simba pondered that for a minute.

"Daddy! The lioness we found wandered o-" I looked and saw the lioness from before approach her father. "Oh..." She said as she saw me.

"Kiara, this is Alida." Simba said.

"Hi there." She approached. I flinched.

"Hmm?" She looked me over. "Well, I'm glad you're not hurt. What exactly made you pass out anyway?" Kiara asked. I looked at her awkwardly.

"Well...I was trampled by stampeding wildebeest..." I said shyly.

"Wildebeest?" Simba jumped. He looked as if he didn't like them, or had a bad experience with them.

"I don't know what made them stampede, but somehow I was caught in the middle of all of it..." I explained.

"Where do you live if you're not from here? What were you doing in the Pridelands?" Simba asked.

"I can't explain..." I replied. _...I can't tell them that I live on a different continent, can I? I doubt anyone would believe me...heck, I wouldn't believe me if it didn't happen._

"Well, thank you for making sure I was okay." I said as I started to leave.

"Wait," Kiara ran and jumped in front of my path. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Uh...Well, I have to find a place to stay for tonight...seeing as I'm lost and all..." I said.

"Not after you got trampled in that stampede." Kiara protested.

"She's right. How's about you stay here for tonight?" Simba suggested.

"Thank you for your offer...but I really must be going..." I said.

"And where are you going to exactly?" Simba asked. I paused.

 _...That's right...even if I were to find my dad, no way would he recognize me now...Sigh...I'll just have to stay here for now until I come up with a plan._ "Honestly, I'm not sure what my plans are. I'm too lost to find my home again." I said.

"Sire!" Just then, a small blue bird with a red beak and white underbelly flew towards Simba.

"Zazu, what's the word?" Simba asked.

"I'm afraid there's been a stampede of wildebeest not very far from here. Word has it that a vicious predator attacked one of them and made the rest flee in horror." The little bird said.

"A vicious predator? I knew about the wildebeest but I didn't hear anything else..." I said.

"We found Alida here passed out. She said that she was trampled in the stampede. I suspect we have an uninvited guest in the pridelands." Simba said.

"Hey, now that you're awake, I can show you Pride Rock." Kiara said.

"Pride Rock?" I asked. "You are new around here, aren't you?" She asked.

"C'mon." Kiara started running towards the giant rock structure. I started to follow after her.

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 1! I hope you guys liked that and stick around for chapter 2!**


	2. Looking For Answers

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the support I've gotten on this story so far! To be fair, I've decided I would reply to the reviews I've gotten on the last chapter. :)**

"Nice story, so how old would Alida by the way? s she older or younger than Kiara?...Looking forward to the next chapter! :)" ~ShugoYuuki123

 **I'm glad you like the story! Um, I would say Alida is about 15 years old, which is what I would say Kiara is, but who know? :P**

"The guest must be a poacher and it was nice for them to help her! :)" ~Jestalnaker9000

 **Yeah, I try to keep the characters as close to how they were in the movies. If they're slightly out of character, that's my fault, but it just means I have to try harder to get them right. As for the poacher, I'm still kind of making this as I go along, but still have a general idea for thius story. You're gonna have to wait and find out ;P**

"This is an interesting honestly a little predictable.I have read several Lion King stories where children turned into animals and became a part of the story. But on a positive note you are writing an original story, and not remake of The Lion King or The Lion King 2: Simba's I a small request, and the next chapter could you give the meaning of the name Alida? I would really like to know it. And perhaps you have Alida meet Rafiki while Kiara shows her around the pride lands. And perhaps have Rafiki pull Alida aside and say: I was the one who saw you getting trampled by the wildbeest. But to save you I had to use my shaman magic to transform you into a lioness." And then perhaps have Alida say: "That's great! You can change me back then! Then have Rafiki somewhat sadly say: "I am afraid it's not that see, I also have received a message from the great kings of the say you must stay the way you are until you have helped the pride through a terrible trial that's have Alida remark: "A terrible trial?! I want to go home! I want my father! And you're telling me that I'm struck like this until I have helped these lions through a trial I know nothing about?! Where are these "great" kings?! I'd like to have a word them! And have Rafiki respond: "l'm afraid you can't, you see, they're dead.I'm just the messenger. You will have to stay like this until the trial is over."These are suggestions you don't have to use them. Please update soon." ~Faith

 **Yeah, I've never really liked inserting myself into a story. I prefer to make original stories instead. ;) And yeah, when I thought of the name Alida, I didn't have a name meaning in mind. But out of curiosity, I looked it up and apparently it means noble, who knew? :P  
** **And as for the suggestion, thanks, but I already have a plot about how Rafiki will come in. Be sure to read on :)  
**

"Love it i can not wait for next chapter and more to come on this book" ~adela

 **Glad you like the story to far :)**

 **Anyways, I present to you chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Alida POV**

Kiara and I headed back to what they called "Pride Rock". I could see there were many lionesses roaming around.

Kiara ran up to one of them. "Mom! I found our visitor." Kiara said as she approached her mom. Her mom was a yellow lion with blue eyes.

"Welcome to Pride Rock, I'm Nala." Her mother introduced.

"I'm Alida. Thank you for your hospitality." I bowed.

"Please, it was my mate and daughter who found you and brought you here." Nala replied.

"And I'm very grateful for that...Those wildebeest caught me off guard..." I replied. _...Not to mention they got me in this mess in the first place..._ I thought.

"C'mon, I want to show you around." Kiara said. I followed Kiara to the first level of the rock, same one where they took me.

"Woah..." I said as I got to the top.

"This is quiet a view of the place." I said.

"That's nothing, you can see everything the light touches from up there." Kiara pointed to a tall part of Pride Rock.

"How do you get up there?" I asked.

"C'mon, you can climb up from behind it."

Kiara took me behind the tall rock and we climbed up to the top. "Holy cow..." I said as I looked at the view.

"Isn't it awesome? My dad is the king of everything the light touches." Kiara explained. _...Wait, everything the light touches? I wonder if maybe the jeep is still in view? Maybe the camp?_ I thought. I looked around to see if any of those things were still in view. Only, nothing seemed familiar.

"Hmm..." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked as she tried to look in the direction I was looking at.

"Nothing...By the way, has there been anything like uh...pyramids sticking out of the ground around here?" I asked in hopes of finding the camp. "I've never seen anything like that." Kiara said as she turned to me.

"Oh...alright then." I replied.

"Kiara!" We heard a male call.

"Coming!" Kiara replied. She climbed down from the top of Pride Rock. I cast one last look out at the Pridelands. _...Is this really happening to me? I can't stay here! I have to find my dad! He must be so worried right now!_ I thought as I looked around. I signed in defeat, climbing down to follow Kiara.

"Kiara, did you find her?" I saw a dark brown lion with a black mane.

"Yeah, she and I were just on top." Kiara said pointing to where we were. I climbed down and showed myself.

"Oh, I guess you found her after all." He replied as he saw me.

"Uh...Hi." I shyly said.

"Alida, this is Kovu." Kiara introduced.

"Nice to meet you..." I said.

"Same here." Kovu replied.

"Kiara!" Another lioness walked up to her. "Kiara, all the lionesses are to go hunting. Are you coming along?" The lioness asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for letting me know, Vitani." Kiara said. "I'll catch you later, Alida." Kiara said.

"See ya, Kiara." I said. I watched the two lionesses head out.

"Aren't you going?" Kovu asked.

"Oh, I can't. I've never really hunted before..." I admitted.

"Wait, never? How have you been surviving out here then?" Kovu asked. "Wait, don't tell me you've been surviving off bugs like Timon and Pumbaa..." Kovu assumed.

"Ew, no way." I replied.

"So, you've never hunted before, and you don't eat bugs...are you telling me you're a herbivore?" Kovu asked unsure.

"Uh, I guess..." I said, starting to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know...I need a walk to clear my mind..." I said as I walked off of Pride Rock.

* * *

I found myself wandering around the Pridelands, a good distance from Pride Rock. "Good grief...I wish those stupid wildebeest never charged at us in the first place...I miss my dad..." I sighed as I looked into a small watering hole.

"Sigh..." I laid down and looked at the water. "Why...Why did it happen?!" I asked myself. There were so many questions and so little answers.

"So this is where you ran off to?" I turned and saw Simba who was standing behind me.

"Oh, hey Simba." I said.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Sigh...I'm just a little depressed." I said, staring down at the water.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. I turned to him, then back down at the water.

"Well...when I was attacked by those wildebeest, I got separated from my dad. I'm not sure where he is or if he's looking for me." I said.

"Hey, if you got separated from him, I'm sure he's looking for you." Simba assured me.

"Yeah...I doubt he knows where I am tough." I said.

Simba sat quietly. "Actually, I lost my dad to wildebeest. But even after he was gone, he's given me guidance." Simba said.

"Wait, how has he given you guidance if he's...er...gone?" I asked.

"Before he died, he told me that all the great kings of the past are up where the stars are at night." Simba said.

"That must be nice...I mean, that you can still see him." I said.

"I bet if you asked, they might help you." Simba said.

"Help me?" I asked.

"I'm sure they would." Simba said. Simba got up. "Hey, I have to go check and see how the hunting is going. I'll see you later." Simba said.

"Bye." i said.

I stared down at my reflection in the water. _...maybe if I try to find him where he stampede happened...I bet he's there now!_ I thought.

I ran around the watering hole and towards where the stampede attacked.

* * *

"Hmm..." I had found the place where the stampede was, because there were hoof tracks from where I was attacked.

I looked around for signs of any people. "Sigh...Where could he be?" I asked myself.

"Where could he be you ask? But the question is, will." A voice spoke.

"Wait, huh?" I looked around.

"I'm up here." I looked up at a giant tree, only no one was there.

"Now I'm down here." I looked and saw a blue monkey down near where I was. He seemed to be inspecting the tracks.

"Oh yes, it must have been quite a shock to see those wildebeest coming through here, no?" The monkey spoke as if he were twisting words, making it hard to understand him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"These tracks! judging by how fresh they are, they were chasing something in that direction." He pointed in the direction of some tire tracks.

"Wait, you knew about the wildebeest?" I asked.

I looked back where the monkey was standing and he disappeared.

"What just happened?" I asked myself. _...Maybe he had a point though...maybe if I follow these tracks it will lead me to the jeep, and possibly the camp?_ I thought to myself.

I ran and ran down the path of the tracks. The tire tracks were covered in wildebeest tracks so I had to be careful of where they went. "Huh?" I noticed that some tall grass was knocked down my the tires and the wildebeest went in another direction. "They must have turned back to the camp...I have to find my dad!" I said out loud.

* * *

I followed the faint tracks until i was near some tents. _...Bingo..._ I thought to myself.

I crept quietly in the camp, making sure no one saw me. "I'm sorry, Larry, but it's too dangerous ta go out ther'. I know you're worried about your little one, but there's nothing we can do!" I spotted the man with a British accent.

"But we just have to find her! She's probably all alone out there! I can't just leave her out there for dead!" I turned and saw my dad. _...Dad!_ I thought.

Before I could think, I started running towards him. "What in blazes!?" The British man said as I ran to my dad.

"Dad! I'm back!" I said as I jumped on him.

"Ahh! Get it off me!" My dad yelled.

"Dad...it me?" I said. My dad was panicking, kicking and trying to push me off.

"Oi! Get it out of here!" The British man got a bottle of repellent and started spraying it.

"Argh! What is that smell?!" I said as I got off and started plugging my nose.

"Get out of here, git!" The British man started shooing me away.

"Ahh! I have to get out of here!" I said.

I started running back out into the Savannah.

"And stay out!" The man said. I looked back at my dad who was looking at me with a confused and frightened face.

"Dad..." I said. I started walking away, feeling alone and depressed. The people I once trusted now have no idea who I was. All because I was different from before. "I'll come back dad, please don't worry..." i said as I looked back. The two were still looking.

"Git!" The captain held his repellent int he air, prompting me to leave.

* * *

It was getting late. I knew that my place to stay for now was Pride Rock, so I headed back there with a glum look on my face. I took pauses to loo back where I came from. I was still shocked and discouraged from what had happened at the camp.

I climbed onto the giant rock where all the lions had gathered. "Hey, Alida. Where have you been?" Kiara asked.

"Eh...just on a long walk." I said.

"Alright. Hey, we managed to catch some dinner. C'mon." She said.

* * *

I had to admit I was disgusted at the thought of eating raw meat, but I hadn't eaten a thing all day so I forced it down. It was now late at night, and the stars were out. I stared out at them.

"Are you coming in, Alida?" Simba asked.

"Mmm...not yet...I might sleep out here..." I said.

"Ok then. Come inside if you get cold." Simba said.

"Thanks..." I replied.

I decided to climb up to the top of Pride Rock. It was high enough that no one could hear me. "Sigh...What am I going to do...am I stuck here? All I want to do is go home..." I said to myself.

I looked up at the stars. "Hey! If you great kings are listening, why am I here? What turned me into a lion? Why can't I just go home?!" I scolded. "Grr...I just want to see my dad, but now he's too afraid to even look at me. He doesn't know what happened to me...but now I'm stuck here!" I yelled at the stars.

"Sigh...maybe I really am stuck here..." I sighed as I sat down. "I just want to go home..."

* * *

 **There's the end of chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed that. Thanks to all of you who have submitted reviews, it helps to keep this going. Anyways, hope you guys liked that and stay tuned for next time.**


	3. Danger in the Pridelands

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Are you guys excited? I know I'm excited. But before we begin, the reviews:**

"Poor Alida though I was scared that she approached her dad without thinking of the consequences of her actions and the fact that she's a lion, though I can understand that she just wanted to see her dad. Looking forward to the next chapter! :)" ~ShugoYuuki123

 **Ikr? during that chapter she also realized it might be a mistake but wanted so bad to be able to tell her father that she was alright. Of course you should expect to see more of this in the future ;)**

"Thanks for answering my questions. I am sorry if I came across harsh in my last review. I really do like your story. And I can't wait to see Rafiki his my favorite he could help Alida in some way.  
Maybe even be the first to notice there's something different about , love the story so far please update soon.' ~Faith

 **It wasn't hash at all! I in fact enjoyed that I got such a thorough review. I rarely get something like this, I'm glad to see you enjoyed it. ^_^**

"Nice keep up the good work :D HOPE to see more!"

 **Glad you like it. And you SHALL see more ;)**

 **Now without further ado, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Alida POV**

It was morning in the Savannah. I had slept outside of the lions den, wanting to look at the stars. Events from the day before played in my head as I pondered what my next plans would be.

Most of the morning I spent my time atop Pride Rock. Not only was it a quiet place to clear my thoughts, but I could also keep an eye out if I spotted any jeeps enter the area. Despite the failed attempt to see my dad the day before, I could not shake the feeling of wanting another chance to see him.

"So this is where you've been."

"Huh?" I sat up and turned to see Kiara behind me. "Oh, hey Kiara." I said.

"What are you doing wasting the day up here?" Kiara asked.

"Eh..." I replied.

"Something on your mind?" Kiara asked.

"I-It's nothing..." I said as I lowered my head towards the view.

"Well you can't stay up here forever." Kiara said as she walked over to me.

"What else can I do?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Kiara hummed in thought. "I have an idea, follow me." Kiara said as she headed to the back of Pride Rock.

I followed Kiara down Pride Rock to a part of the Savannah. "Where are we going?" I asked her.

"You'll see..." She said. She lead me to a small hill.

"I think we ought to get some hunting practice, what do you think?" She whispered.

"Hunting practice? here?" I asked.

"Watch me."

Kiara lurked in the tall grass of the hill. She then pounced and let out a mighty roar.

"AHH!"

"What the?"

I ran up to where Kiara pounced. I found Kiara face to face with a meerkat.

"Geez Kiara...first your mother, then Kovu, and now you? Are we nothing but walking targets for all of ya?" The meerkat said, annoyed with being pounced on.

"Sorry Timon. I thought the birds would be here again." Kiara replied.

"Thank goodness they're not...those things are pests when you want a meal..." The meerkat replied.

"What happened?" I asked as I ran up to the two. I also saw a warthog munching on some bugs behind them.

"Who is this?" The meerkat asked.

"Timon, Pumbaa, this is Alida. She got lost from her family in a wildebeest stampede, so she's staying with us." Kiara explained. "Alida, this is Timon, and Pumbaa." Kiara introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." I said.

"Howdy." The warthog replied.

"So, Alida, where are you from?" Timon asked.

"Er...well I used to live far away...but somehow I ended up here..." I replied.

"Wait, so you lived there and now here?" Timon asked in clarification.

"I suppose..." I replied.

"We lived over there too!" Pumbaa said. "Did you live in a jungle next to a pretty waterfall?" Pumbaa asked.

"Pumbaa, don't be silly, she's no way a jungle cat." Timon commented as he climbed onto his buddy's back.

"Screeech!" Suddenly, a whole flock of birds appeared.

"Aw...not them again..." Timon facepalmed.

"I got this..." Kiara ran forward towards the birds. **"ROAR!"** Kiara growled. At the sound of that, a bunch of birds flew away. "C'mon!" Kiara said.

"Yeehaw!" Timon and Pumbaa followed the birds in an attempt to chase them off.

"Er...get out of here! Shoo!" I yelled as I ran after the birds. I looked over at the three.

"What was that?" Timon asked.

"Er, what?" I asked.

"Kid, you gotta put more umph into it, roar!" He encouraged.

"Uh..."

"Wait, you can't roar?" Kiara asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"C'mon, like this." She inhaled deep. **"ROAR!"** She growled. The sound of her roar intimidated not only the birds, but me too.

"Uh..." I inhaled deeply. "Roar!..." Kiara and Pumbaa gave confused looks. Timon only facepalmed and shook his head.

"C'mon, it's not that hard." Kiara said.

"Alright..." I took in a deep breath. "Roar!" I yelled.

"No, it doesn't come from the voice, it comes from the back of your voice, pushed out." Kiara explained.

"Ok...I got it..." I took in a deep breath. **"ROAR!"** I growled a mighty roar as a flock of bird flew away.

"Now there's a roar! You sure you've never done this?" Timon said.

"Kiara!" A male lion came up to her.

"What's up, Kovu?" She asked.

"Wh-we have trouble..." Kovu panted.

"Trouble?" I echoed.

"Yeah...There's been a mysterious thing sighted in the Pridelands. Simba ordered that everyone stay out of sight until then." Kovu explained.

"Strange moving thing? I wonder what that could be?" I wondered.

"Who knows? But we'd better head back to Pride Rock to be safe." Kiara suggested.

"What's all this fuss about a strange thing moving across the Pridelands anyway? It hasn't hurt anythig, has it?" Pumbaa asked.

"No, but whatever it is could be dangerous to approach without information first." Kovu said.

"Oh." Pumbaa said.

"C'mon." Kovu said.

* * *

We returned to Pride Rock, making sure we stayed hidden from any strange objects in the Pridelands.

"Daddy." Kiara ran up to her father, Simba.

"Dad, is it true what Kovu said about that thing?" Kiara asked.

"I'm afraid so. Your mother spotted it not far from her." Simba said.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She should be around here." Simba replied.

"Alright." I said. I started to head off, looking for Nala.

"Wait for me." Kiara said. "I want to know more about what she saw." Kiara said.

"Same." I replied.

"Mom!" Kiara and I ran inside the den in Pride Rock. Nala was sitting in the den.

"What's wrong, Kiara?" Nala asked.

"Mom, dad just told me about what you saw. What was it?" Kiara asked.

"I can't explain what it was...but it might still be out there...follow me."

Nala led us up to the top of Pride Rock. "Hmm..." Nala looked over the Pridelands.

"Is that it? it's heading near that big tree..." Kiara pointed.

"Yes, that's it." Nala said. It was a yellow jeep. _...Wait...is that the jeep? What if it's my father looking for me? Last time he saw me was a big bust, but I have to know if it's him!_

"I've never seen anything like it..." Kiara noted. As soon as I caught a good glimpse of where the jeep was and where it was heading, I started running down Pride rock.

"Where are you going?" Nala asked.

"I have to know more about that thing!" I replied as I ran.

"You can't! It could be dangerous!" Kiara yelled.

* * *

"Huff...Puff..." I ran as fast as my legs could take me, keeping an eye out for the jeep. "Where could it be?" I asked myself.

"C'mon, move your back into it!" A man yelled. I hid in a nearby bush and peeked out to see what it was.

"C'mon, move it!" Through the branches of the bush, I could see a man lifting a crate into the back of the large jeep.

"This one will fetch a price, eh?" He asked his friend.

"No doubt about it. Ya think this crate will hold him?" The other man asked.

"It better. Wait until we sell it. Where do you think it will go? The zoo or a circus?" The man asked.

"Who cares? Lets just get this back with the other ones..." The other one said.

"Hey Jim, look at this..." The man pointed down at the ground.

"Do you see these tracks?" He asked.

"I do. What kind of animal is this one, Clement?" He asked.

"I reckon we have a pretty good sized lion roaming around here. That will fetch a high price." He replied. _...Uh oh...I'd better make sure they don't find me..._ I thought.

"Clement, we don't have enough room in the jeep for another animal...I say we get this one back to the camp before it tries to escape." Jim suggested.

"Are you nuts? We can't just let this one go." Clement said, grabbing his friend by the shirt collar.

"C'mon, we have to have a quick look around." Clement said.

 _...what am I going to do?!_ I asked myself. I waited until the men wandered off a good distance before I decided to move. I carefully crept around a nearby tree. Soon, I felt two hands grab me and pull me into the tree.

"What the-"

"Shh!" A blue monkey shushed me as he kept an eye out for the men. "...You must be careful not to make a sound..." The monkey instructed me.

"Hey...I think i saw y-"

"Shh!" The monkey pointed down the tree to the two men.

"I don't see anything, Clement. Can't we just head back? I'm tired for today chasing down that hyena." Jim begged.

"Alright, the lion seems to have wandered off anyhow. Lets look tomorrow." He replied.

"Whew..." I sighed with relief.

"Thanks for helping me there." I thanked the monkey.

"You're welcome, but you must hurry back and stay out of sight." The monkey said.

"Hold on, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Rafiki." He replied.

"I'm Alida. Thank you for helping me...but...why have I heard your voice before? Even before you pointed me to those tracks?" I asked.

Rafiki stayed silent, looking to some fruits by a wall. "Let me show you something." He said as he moved the branched of the tree to let light in. As light came in, light shone on a wall of the tree, filled with paintings. of lions and other creatures.

"Woah..." I said in awe as I looked at them. "You made all this?" I asked. Rafiki nodded.

"You may know some of these creatures, no?" He asked. He pointed to a picture of a male lion that looked like a hand tried to sway the work away. "That one is Simba." He pointed out. Then there was a picture of two lions facing each other. One was a lioness and the other was a male two lions were separated in two lands. "Those two are Kiara and Kovu." He showed me.

I looked over to see a lioness that was close to the lions of the pridelands, only it was swayed and far from the pride. "What lion is this one?" I asked.

"...That is you." He answered. I felt a chill go down my spine as he said those words.

"That's...me?" I asked as I turned my head to look at the painting.

"But...how? Why is it...all shifted?" I asked, pausing to observe the picture.

"...When two worlds live in one, lack of voice under one sun. Connect the bridge between that gap and all your problems will be in the past." He said poetically.

"Wait...what does that mean?" I asked.

"You will find out for yourself soon enough. But you must hurry back." Rafiki said.

"Alright...thanks for the help." I said as I got down from the tree.

* * *

I hurried back to Pride Rock. "Alida! Where have you been? We thought you were hurt!" Kiara said.

"Sorry to scare you...I had to know about that jeep." I said.

"Jeep?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah. But you have to stay away from them. They are dangerous if you get close." I warned her.

"Wait, what happened exactly?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything." I said.

* * *

 **Later That Night...**

After everyone went to sleep, I climbed on top of Pride Rock to think. _...What happened with those guys...It makes me scared about what they're doing...but how can I fend myself against them if I run in to them? I barely escaped it it hadn't been for Rafiki..._ I thought as I looked at the stars. "When two worlds live in one, lack of voice under the sun...Connect the bridge and your problems will be in the past..." I repeated Rafiki's words. _...Those words mean something...but what? I don't understand what they mean...and about that painting...how did Rafiki know about me?_

I stared at the stars and laid down. "What are those great kings up to?" I asked myself.

* * *

 **Whew! Exciting for a third chapter, huh? xD I hope you guys enjoyed that one. I had as much fun writing it. Be sure to stick around for chapter 4! Until next time!**


	4. If only you knew

**Woo! I'm finally back! I can breathe!**

 **lol, I'm sorry I was away so long. When spring break hit I told myself I would have so much time to write stories, but wouldn't you know it? My brain decides to get writers block. :T**

 **But I'm back. Hope you all are still interested in this story, I'm excited to be writing more chapters. Anyway, let me respond to the comments,**

"Poachers/Hunters? Looks like something big is going to happen soon. And I wonder what Rafiki means.  
Looking forward for more! :)" ~ShugoYuuki123

 **Lol, yup. Poachers might be a cliche thing for stories like the lion king...but oh well xD**

"Alright! Keep it up!" ~Izi Wilson

 **Will do ;)**

"I'm absolutely enjoying this story. I was so sorry for Alida when the jeep wasn't her father the second time. I hope she gets another chance." ~Procrastinationismycrime

 **Aw, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope that makes it even better now that there's a new chapter :P**

 **Now without further ado, here is chapter 4! (finally...)**

* * *

"Sigh..." The golden lioness sighed as she stood up. _I can't just sit around doing nothing...even if those poachers are out there, I can't jsut sit aorund doing nothing..._

Alida started to climb down from Pride Rock as the others were either watching the land, or sleeping.

"Alida, where are you going?" Simba asked.

"I just need to go for a walk...I'll be back soon." Alida said.

"Alright. But stay out of sight from those strange creatures." He said.

"Sigh...I will..."

 _"Strange creatures"...I suppose we would be if lions like the have never seen humans before..._ Alida thought as she wandered out into the Pridelands.

* * *

"Listen. I think you know well enough that my daughter is out there. I can't just leave her behind!" A tall man with brown messy hair stood firm.

"I'm sorry, John, but if she were alive she would have come back by now. She got trampled by the stampede, remember?" The captain reminded.

"I still can't just leave her out there knowing that she might be alive!" He protested.

"Sigh...look, we can have one last look before we leave. But only if you really think she's out there." The captain said.

"I know she is. She has to be." The man said determinedly.

* * *

"Grr...Rawr!" Alida growled as she pounced into the water, making a huge splash. "Hehe..." Alida was starting to get used to living as a lion. She had learned how to use most of her new abilities, like newfound speed that she never had as a human. She found that she was stronger too, making it easy to climb on rough terrain.

There was a rustle in the grass as the wind blew through. "...Sigh." Alida sighed as she breathed in the fresh air.

Then, the sound of a motor driving through entered the savannah. _Oh no...what if it's the poachers again?!_ Alida quickly jumped back into some bushes as the jeep drove by.

"I don't see anything, John." The driver said.

"She has to be out here. Don't you dare get any ideas about turning this thing around!" He instructed.

"Yes sir..." The driver sighed.

Alida poked her head out of the bushes as the jeep drove away. _..D-Dad?!_ She thought to herself as she walked out to get a better view. _So he is looking for me! Oh...but how can I show myself? Last time didn't go so well..._

* * *

"Oh...Where could she be?!" Alida's dad wondered.

"I don't think I ever asked, how old is your daughter?" The driver asked.

"She's fifteen. She's my only child." Her dad replied.

"Your only child? I can understand your worry then." The driver said.

"Yeah. When she was born, there was an accident with her birth, and her mother died as a result. Alida is the only one left of my family. If I don't find her, I'll never forgive myself." Her father stated.

"...We'll find her, don't worry." The driver assured him.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot in the air. "What the?!" The driver swerved the car as one of the tires became flat.

"What was that?!" Alida's father asked. They looked to see another jeep a distance from them, driving towards them.

"Oh, so sorry, men. My colleague here thought you were a charging rhino or something." A man said as they drove up to the others.

"Rhino? but aren't they endangered?" Alida's dad asked.

"Oh, it wasn't hit with a bullet. It was hit with a tranquilizer dart." The other man informed.

The driver got out to inspect the tire. "I'm not sure we can head back to camp on this..." He said.

"Why don't we give you two a ride back?" The two men offered.

"That would be great." The driver nodded.

"...Eh...I'm gonna stay out here for a little bit...I want to see if Alida is still out here." Her dad replied.

"Are you sure? How will you get back?" The driver asked.

"I'm sure I'll find my way back. I'm more concerned about finding my daughter." He insisted.

"I'd be careful, sir. There are lions out here ya know." The smaller man informed.

"I know that." Alida's dad replied.

"Alright then...I'll be back out with one of the others to tow the jeep back. Stay close." The driver instructed.

"Alright." The two men drove away with the driver, leading Alida's dad out all alone.

"Alida! Where are you?!" Her dad called.

Alida watched from the safety of the bushes as she watched her dad search for her.

"Sigh..."

"What are you looking at?" A certain meerkat asked as he peeked out of the bushes.

"Wha?!"

"What is it Timon?" Pumbaa asked.

"Hey! Shh!" Alida shushed.

"It looks like a monkey without a tail..." Timon commented.

"Be quiet!" Alida continued.

"Wait, wait, you know the instructions, Alida. No creature is to get close to those...things...until further notice." Timon reminded.

"I know, bu-Hey, what are you two doing out here if you knew not to come out here?" Alida asked.

"Uh..." Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other.

"Touche." Timon replied.

"Okay then...you two better get back to Pride Rock then before Simba realizes that you guys are gone." Alida said as she pushed the two away from the bush.

"But Alida...you still never answered my question. Is there some reason you're watching that thing?" Timon asked.

"..."

"Alida!" Alida looked back through the bushes to see her father.

"..." Alida paused to watch him.

"Alida! Where are you? Alida!" He called.

"Alida, why is he calling your name?" Pumbaa asked.

"...I...It's nothing...Lets head back..."

"You sure?" Pumbaa asked.

"Uh...Yeah..." She replied. Alida started to walk back to Pride Rock as she held her head down low. Timon and Pumbaa ran ahead of her.

"Alida! Where are you?!" Her dad called.

"..." Alida let Timon and Pumbaa run ahead as she crawled back to watched her dad.

 _Sigh...I wish I could just tell him..._ Alida sighed.

"Grr..." A low growl sounded from the tall grass.

"Uh...Wh-Who is there?" Alida's dad timidly asked while backing up to the jeep.

"Grr...GrrROWL!" Suddenly, a big cheetah pounced from out of the tall grass.

"Ahh!"

"Oh no you don't!" Alida cried as she ran and tackled the cheetah.

"Argh...Grrr..." The cheetah growled as it stood its ground.

Alida positioned myself between the cheetah and her dad, not backing down.

"Get out of my way..." The cheetah growled.

"No way...You're not harming him..." Alida stood firm.

"Then so help me! Grr!" The cheetah pounced forward.

"Grra!" Alida swiped her claw and knocked the cheetah back.

"Grr...GROWL!" The cheetah pounced forward and slashed its claw at Alida.

"Ahh!" Alida cried as she took the hit.

"I'm not letting you touch him...I'll give you one last warning, back down." Alida said sternly.

"Grr...GROWL!" The cheetah ignored the warning and ran towards Alida.

 **"GROWL!"** Alida unleashed a mighty roar as she knocked the cheetah down.

"Argh...You know what? Fine, he's yours." The cheetah gave up as it walked away.

Alida watched the cheetah walk away.

"Hah...Hah...Whew..." Alida panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"..."

"Huh?" Alida turned her head to see her dad standing there, staring right at her.

"Uh...n-nice lion..." He said timidly.

"...Dad..." Alida sighed as she looked at him.

Alida said nothing as she walked up to her dad, and leaned against him affectionately.

"Huh...?" Alida's dad asked in confusion as Alida sat there by him.

"You're...not going to hurt me?" He asked, not expecting Alida to be able to respond.

"..." Alida looked up into his eyes.

Her dad knelt down to look into the lion's eyes.

"Dad..." Alida said as she hugged him.

"Woah, H-Hey..." Her dad replied as she hugged him. "Hmm..."

"John!" A man called out.

"Oh shoot, sorry..." Alida's dad said as he got up.

Alida backed away, behind the jeep.

"John, I got another jeep, we can tow the other one back." The driver from before said.

"That's great..." Alida's dad said disappointingly.

"Did you find her?" He asked.

"...No...I didn't..." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, John...Look, I'm sure she's out there somewhere. We'll search tomorrow." The driver assured him.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm sure we'll be able to search for her." The driver replied.

"Thanks..." Alida's dad's face went from disappointed, to full of hope.

"..." Alida watched as the two as they started to hook a cable up to the broken jeep.

"Sigh...If only he knew..." She sighed.

"You ready?" The driver asked him.

"Uh, yeah...let me get something from the jeep first, just to make sure it doesn't fall out." Her dad replied.

"Sure thing."

Alida's dad walked over to the busted jeep. Alida watched as he grabbed a backpack from the back of the jeep.

"Oh?" Alida's dad noticed that Alida was watching him. He knelt down to look into her eyes. "Hey, uh, thanks for saving me...I hope I'll see you again." He said to the lion.

"..." Alida watched as her dad climbed into the jeep with the driver from before.

"Yeah...I hope to see you again too..." She sighed as she watched the two drive away.

* * *

 **Okay! We finally have a new chapter, am I right? Good to finally be back. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to continue this series more. See you guys later!**


	5. Something is Up

**Hey guys! Another chapter coming your way.**

"Awww...So sweet that Alida got to be close to her father after saving him from the cheetah. Timon and Pumbaa will probably blab to Simba about the whole thing. But what I really want to see is John's thoughts about the whole protection and affection from this lion that keeps coming back to him. I don't think he'll make the connection soon by any means, but a fondness for this lioness is likely to develop.

I wonder if someone like Kovu witnessed what happened?" ~procrastinationismycrime

 **Um...we'll have to see? :P**

"Please update this story. I want to know more, this story is sooo good." ~superstarampharos

 **Well, you got your wish! Lol, ask and ye shall receive :P**

"Pretty good" ~All Hail King Scar

 **Thanks! (I will not hail king scar though, sorry...)**

 **Now without further ado, I give you chapter 5!  
**

* * *

"So, where was she?" Simba asked his meerkat and warthog friends.

"Well remember that strange thing spotted in the pridelands? She was watching it from a close distance." Timon replied.

"How close?" Simba asked.

"Eh...I'd say about say far from us to you." Timon replied before the two neared their friend.

"So...Where is Alida now?" Simba asked.

"...Pumbaa? Where is Alida?" Timon asked.

"I-I thought she was right behind us?" Pumbaa replied.

"Oh boy...I wonder if she's out there again..." Timon wondered.

"I'd better look for her." Simba said as he turned to search for her.

"You know, she's a very different kind of lion, don't you think?" Timon asked.

Simba paused, "What do you mean?" Simba asked.

"Well, she is a lion, don;t get me wrong...but she sure doesn't act like any lion I know..." Timon explained.

"Yeah, remember when she had troubles using her roar?" Pumbaa added.

"Yeah, yeah, and she had troubles eating her food, ya know? Although in all honestly, I wouldn't heat the stuff myself..." Timon replied making a disgusted face.

"So what if she's a little different? She was raised differently..." Simba defended

"You guys talking about Alida?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Timon asked.

"Well, just the other day she told me she's never hunted before..." Kovu added.

"Never hunted before? What does she eat then?" Simba asked.

"She told me she's a herbivore I think..." Kovu replied, recalling what she told him.

"Well Simba here grew up on bugs, ya know." Timon brought up.

"Yeah...don't remind me..." Kovu replied.

Just then, a tired Alida crawled onto Pride Rock.

"Alida, there you are. What happened to you?" Simba asked.

"Huff...I might have ran into a cheetah, had to fight it off..." Alida replied.

"You fought off a cheetah? Bravo!" Timon applauded.

"Love it." Pumbaa joined.

"Hah...Yeah...I'm so tired..." Alida replied.

"You should probably rest...lets get you inside..." Simba said as he went to help Alida.

"I-Inside?!" Alida asked.

"Yeah. It's too how to rest out here." Simba replied.

"Uh...O-Okay..." Alida replied as she wandered into the den.

Kovu turned to Timon and Pumbaa as Simba and Alida left.

"But in all seriousness, something is up...I'm going out to do some investigating of my own..." Kovu told them.

"You're going out there too?" Timon asked.

"What if you're attacked?" Pumbaa asked.

"I think you guys know I can handle myself. I'll be back soon." Kovu replied as he left.

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other and Kovu who was wandering into the Pridelands.

"Do you think we'll have to search for him too?" Pumbaa asked.

"I'm not sure...lets just see where this goes..." Timon replied.

* * *

"Sigh..." Alida sighed as she laid down in the cool shade of Pride rock.

"You just rest here." Simba replied.

"Thanks..." Alida replied as she stretched out.

Alida watched as Simba left the den.

"Man..." _So...this is a lion's den, huh? I see why they like it in here..._ Alida thought as she rested.

Alida closed her eyes, but then started giggling. "Ha, I actually got to see him..." She smiled. _My dad...I got to see my dad! I can't believe it! Sure I'm tired from fighting that cheetah...but at least he wasn't hurt..._

 _Maybe I'll be able to see him again soon if I'm lucky...I wonder though, what is going through his head right now? I see it as I hugged my own dad, but I can't imagine what he's thinking since I'm a lion now...good grief..._ Alida thought as the recent memories played through her head.

* * *

The dark brown lion crept through the pridelands, trying to find so much as a clue as to what's going on.

"Now what did Alida call that thing before? A jeep? What the heck is a jeep?" Kovu asked himself as he looked around.

Kovu continued to search until he came to some tracks in the dirt. Tire tracks to be exact.

"Hmm...This is different than anything in the pridelands...and what's this?" Kovu looked down at three other kinds of tracks, a lion's tracks, a cheetah's tracks, and a human's footprints.

"What the...So this must be where she fought the cheetah...but what kind of tracks are these?" Kovu asked as he bent down to inspect the tracks.

"I can't believe that that wasn't a rhino..." One man said from a yellow jeep.

 _Quick! Hide!_ Kovu thought as he rushed to the nearby bushes.

"You might as well be as blind as a rhino, Clement." The tall man complained.

"Me? You were the one who said to shoot..." Clement replied.

 _So those must be the guys attacked by the cheetah...right?_ Kovu wondered.

"Stop." Jim said as Clement stopped the vehicle. "Look at these tracks here." Jim said as he pointed at the many kinds of tracks.

"Is that the same jeep tracks as the man who stayed behind?" Clement asked.

"It appears so...And there are lion and cheetah tracks too..." Jim replied.

"Do you think he was attacked by both a lion and a cheetah?" Clement asked.

"It appears so...darn shame..." Jim replied.

"Hey...maybe the cheetah and lion are still around? We can catch those too and sell them." Clement suggested.

"Now there's a good idea. Now...judging by these tracks...oh?" Jim bent down to see another lion's tracks, a bigger lion. "Clement, look." Jim pointed.

"What is it?" Clement asked.

"Lion tracks, a big one! And they appear to be fresh." Jim replied.

"Lets go after it!" Clemet said excitedly.

"Shh..we must be careful about this...he could be lurking around here and attack at any moment." Jim informed.

"Well? Then lets get it." Clement said impatiently.

"Lets get the tranquilizers first." Jim said as he reached into the jeep.

 _They're after me? What for?..._ Kovu wondered as he backed away.

"Wait...do you hear that?" Clement asked.

"...Yeah...sounds like something is creeping around here. Lets go." Jim replied.

Kovu backed away further from the two, starting to turn back to pride rock.

"Hey! There it is!" Jim pointed.

 _Oh no..._ Kovu thought as he started running.

"Get back here!" Jim shouted as he shot a tranquilizer dart at Kovu, barely missing.

 _This isn't good..._ Kovu thought.

Kovu kept running with Clement and Jim following close behind in the jeep.

"Get back here ya big kitty cat!" Jim yelled as he shot another dart at Kovu.

The two kept shooting dart at Kovu, each of them missing.

 _I don't think I can out run these guys...I'll have to shake them off somehow..._

Kovu paused and turned around. He then started running towards the jeep chasing after him.

"Uh oh...Jim..." Clement said timidly.

"Get the next dart ready, we'll have him!" Jim commanded.

"Er, yes." Clement said as he inserted another dart into his gun.

 **"GRR!"** Kovu roared as he jumped up onto the jeep.

"Ah!" Clement braced himself.

"You idiot...You're mine!" Jim cried as he yanked the gun from Clement and aimed at Kovu.

 **"Grr..."** Kovu slashed his claw and knocked the gun out of his hand.

"Uh...UH lets get out of here!" Clement yelled as he took the wheel and knocked Kovu off the jeep as they drove away.

"Argh!" Kovu grunted as he landed on the ground.

 _Hah...Hah...Those guys are no joke...but what are they up to? Hah..._ Kovu thought as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

"Do you think that the chief will allow us to search again tomorrow? He seems to not really care whether we search or not..." Alida's dad asked the driver.

"I wouldn't judge him, he may seem that way, but he does sympathize with you..." The driver replied.

"Really?" Alida's dad asked.

"Yeah. Truth is, people have gotten lost on the savanah before on these tours. Most of the time they never returned I'm afraid." The driver replied.

"Oh..."

"But I said most, didn't I? Some have returned before, I'm sure there's a good chance that Alida will be one of those people." The driver assured.

"I hope you're right." Alida's dad replied.

The two arrived at the camp with the jeep behind them.

"There you two are. Have any luck?" The chief asked.

"Not so much...we ran into two other men and they shot our tire with a tranquilizer dart." The driver explained.

"A tranquilizer dart? Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, about the girl, we're gonna have to take the jeep out back tomorrow." The driver replied.

"Alright then. I hope your search tomorrow is successful." The chief replied.

"Thanks..." Alida's dad replied as he headed towards his tent.

He laid down on one of the sleeping bags, looking up at the tent's roof.

"Sigh..." He sighed. _I would give anything to find her alive...Please...She has to be alright..._ He thought as he laid there.

 _Still...I wonder about that lion...It didn't seem to want to attack me, in fact it saved me...I don't get it..._ He thought. _I didn't even think it was possible for a human to get that close. Sure is a mystery why that lion decided to save me..._

Alida's dad laid there as he replayed the events from today in his mind.

* * *

"Hah...Hah..." Kovu panted as he returned to Pride Rock.

"Kovu, what happened to you?!" Kiara asked as she went to help him.

"I was attacked...Those things...jeeps or whatever...the jeeps aren't the problem...it's the creatures inside of them that are dangerous..." Kovu explained.

"You encountered them?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm used to fighting, especially how I grew up. But those things are nothing like I've seen before...Promise me you will stay away from them." He begged.

"I will. But why were you out there?" Kiara asked.

"It's nothing. Where's Alida?" He asked.

"She's still resting in the den, why do you ask?" She asked.

"I have a few questions for her of my own..." Kovu replied as he headed straight for the den.

* * *

 **Woah! Looks like Kovu went through a lot! What do you think will happen now that he knows a bit mroe about "those strange creatures"? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Who are you?

"Huh? What's going on here?" Alida asked as she stood on the open savanah in the pridelands. She took note at how she stood taller than sh normally did.

"This isn't normal...is it?" She looked down at herself. _I'm human again? But how?_ She asked herself.

 _I'm human again...but where is here? I don't see any sign of the camp or pride rock..._ She thought as she looked around.

"..." A low rustle was heard from the tall grass.

"Uh...Who is there?" She asked as she took a few stepped back.

The growl turned into the rawr as a mighty lion pounced.

"W-What?!" Alida panicked as she jumped to get out of the way.

The lion continued to run towards a very familiar jeep.

"What is going on here?" Alida asked herself as she watched the lion.

"Alida?"

Alida turned to see a man with light brown hair and round glasses.

"Dad! You're here? but...but how?" Alida asked in surprise.

"Come, Alida. Let's go home." Her dad said.

"Home? You mean...go back?" She asked.

Alida looked in the direction of the lion.

"I can't just leave now...can I?" She asked herself.

She turned towards her dad, only to find no one was there.

"D-Dad?" she asked as she looked around.

"Grr..." Just then, alida heard a low growl coming from the grass.

"D-Dad? Is that you?" Alida asked as she stood there.

Suddenly, a magnificent lion appeared from the tall grass.

 _Is that...Simba? No...It only looks like Simba..._ Alida stared confused at the lion.

"...Alida." The lion spoke.

"Uh...yes?" Alida replied.

The lion walked up next to Alida and looked out over the pridelands.

"I know you are worried about your father. Hang in there, you will see him again soon." The lion said.

* * *

"Gah! Hah...hah...Huh?" Alida woke up to find her self back in the den, back as a lion.

"What just..." Alida started.

"About time you woke up." Alida turned her head to see Kovu standing in the doorway.

"Oh...H-Hey Kovu." Alida sat up, but found Kovu giving her a small glare.

"Let me ask you something. Who in the pridelands are you and how do you know so much about those strange creatures?" Kovu asked.

"Strange creatures?" Alida asked.

"Those ape-like creatures that travel in...what did you call them before...jeeps?" Kovu asked.

"Uh...h-how should I know?" Alida stuttered as she took a few steps back.

"I saw those tracks out there. There were lion prints right next to tracks I never saw before. You know something about them, don't you?" Kovu asked firmly.

"Wh-What?" Alida was caught completely off guard.

"...Well?" Kovu stepped back but stood firm.

"..." Alida looked at Kovu with confusion and shock. Somehow he knew something was up with Alida. And somehow, Alida had to give an answer.

"...Okay. The strange tracks you saw before? Those are human tracks." Alida admitted.

"Human tracks? Is that what you call them?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah. They don't really come out into the wilderness, but when they do they use vehicles like Jeeps and things to get around." Alida explained.

"Okay, that would explain somethings. But there's still one thing I don't get." Kovu said.

"What's that?" Alida asked.

"How is it you know so much about them?" Kovu asked.

"...I can't say." Alida replied, turning her head away.

"Can't say? Why not?" Kovu asked.

"If I tell you, you might not even believe me." Alida replied.

"What, are you gonna tell me that you're related to one of them?" Kovu asked sarcastically.

"...Well...yes." Alida replied.

"Wait, what?" Kovu asked in confusion.

"Yeah. One of those humans I mentioned before, he is my father." Alida explained.

"You, a lion, are the daughter of a human? How?" Kovu asked.

"I can't explain, even if I could I don't know if it would make sense to me either."

"Okay, I'm not sure how that helps me. But you said one of them is your father, right? Why is it that he hasn't found you?"

Alida paused and turned her head to look at Kovu.

"I'm not the same as I was before." Alida replied.

Kovu's face showed a mixture of confusion and compassion.

"Okay, even if one of the humans is your dad, why is it that two of them tried to attack me just now?" Kovu asked.

"Wait, two of them tried to attack you?" Alida asked.

"Yeah. Two of them had weapons of some sort that shot some weird things at me. Luckily I managed to avoid them, but I barely got out of there." Kovu replied.

"It must be those two poachers...Where did you see them?"

"I found them when I was looking at those human tracks." Kovu replied.

"Hmm..." Alida hummed in thought. "If only I weren't a lion, maybe somehow I could stop them." Alida said to herself.

"How would you stop them if you weren't a lion?" Kovu asked.

"I'd have to be human. But there's no way I can do that..." Alida continued. "But maybe..." She paused.

"Maybe what?" Kovu asked.

"I have to get out there again." Alida said as she ran towards the den's opening.

"H-Hey!" Kovu yelled as he watched Alida run off.

* * *

Alida ran as far out to where the jeep tracks were from before.

 _Okay...Kovu said that the tracks were somewhere around here..._ Alida thought as she looked around.

"Hmm...This is different from before..." Alida noted as she noticed some tall grass pressed down.

Alida decided to follow the tracks to see where they would lead.

"Jim, do we really have to go back out there? That lion almost took our heads!" Clement feared.

"Huh?" Alida crawled behind another truck as she watched the two.

"I know that, but we didn't expect that lino to fight back as well as it did." Jim said.

"What are you saying?" Clement asked.

"There are other lions out there, right? We catch one of them and it will sell for a good price." He said.

"Oh no...You seriously want to go back out there?" Clement asked.

"Do you want to get paid or not? Now c'mon." Jim said as he got into the jeep.

Clement hesitated, but climbed into the jeep as well.

Alida watched the two drive off.

"Okay...now I can try to find where they're keeping those animals..." Alida said to herself as she looked around in the truck.

Inside were many cages. Any animals inside were either asleep, or afraid.

"A-a lion?!" A zebra stuttered in fear.

"Shh! I'm not here to hurt anyone." Alida shushed.

"O-Okay..." The zebra replied.

Alida walked over to the zebra's cage and inspected the lock.

 _Maybe I could try to pick the lock?_

Alida stretched out her claws.

"O-Oh boy..." The zebra shook.

"Hmm..." Alida hummed in thought as she tried to pick the lock.

"Sigh...no good. It's claw proof..." Alida sighed in defeat.

"Y-You know...you'd better leave before those guys come back...they usually come back after a short amount of time." He informed.

"But what about you guys?" Alida asked.

"Don't worry...Save yourself." He said.

Soon, the two of us heard the jeep return.

"Go, go!" He said.

"Alright...but take care of yourselves." Alida said to everyone as she jumped out of the truck.

"I can't believe you forgot the tranquilizer darts..." Jim said annoyed at Clement.

"You were the one who wanted to head out there again..." Clement argued.

"Wait...Do you see those tracks?" He pointed as he stopped the jeep.

"Oh no, Jim, I can't do lions again..." Clement groaned.

"Shh! Now by the shape and size of these, I'm guessing is a female." Jim inspected.

"Jim..."

"Now judging by where the tracks went...she seems to have wandered..." Jim continued.

"Jim?"

"What?" Jim asked in an annoyed tone.

"I-It's r-right t-there." Clement stuttered as he pointed at a big lioness.

Jim stopped and blinked at Alida as she stared at him.

"Quick! Quick! Get the darts!" He yelled at Clement.

"Y-Yes sir." He said as he quickly jumped out of the jeep and ran towards the table.

 **"Grrr!"** Alida growled as she ran towards the table with the tranquilizer darts on them.

"Ahh! N-Nice, nice lion...ehehe..." Clement said timidly.

"You fool, git back!" Jim said as he whacked a bat at Alida.

*gasp* Alida gasped as she nearly dodged the bat. Alida then chomped down on the wooden bat.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Jim said as he played tug-o-war with Alida.

"Back! Back!" Clement got another bat and whacked it at Alida.

"Ow!" Alida cried as she took the hit.

Jim ran to the table and grabbed a dart.

"Hehe...you're mine, kitty." He taunted as he aimed the gun at her.

 **"Grr!"** Another growl was shouted as a brown lion pounced on to Jim.

"Gah...Kovu?!" Alida gasped.

"You didn't think I'd let you out here alone, did you?" Kovu then grabbed the gun and threw it aside.

"Clement! Shoot them! Shoot them!" Jim said.

Clement ran towards the dart gun that was thrown aside.

"We'd better get out of here." I said to Kovu.

Kovu nodded as he got off of Jim.

"Gah...shoot!" Jim said.

"U-Uh right!" Clement aimed the gun.

Clement tried to aim, but his hands shook so much from the fear that it was hard to aim.

"Gah...run!" Alida said as she ran fasted.

"You think I don't know that?" Kovu replied as he too picked up the pace.

* * *

"Hah...Hah..." Alida panted as the two got to the safety of pride rock.

"That...was...crazy..." Kovu said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah...do you think we lost them?" Alida asked.

"I think so, but I doubt we'll be seeing the last of them..." Kovu replied.

Kovu then turned to Alida.

"And you. What were you thinking?!" Kovu asked.

"I had to find where the poachers were located before the tracks disappeared. If I knew that, I could find a way to save the other animals they caged." She explained.

"Okay, half of that I don't understand, but still, you're a lion, they want to capture us too." Kovu replied.

"I know..." Alida replied as she started to climb up Pride Rock.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kovu asked.

Alida turned to face him.

"...I don't know. I don't know what to do to save those animals." I replied.

Kovu ran to catch up to Alida.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Kovu asked her.

Alida smiled, "Oh if only you knew." Alida replied as she ran ahead further.

* * *

 **Yay! Serenity has finally posted another chapter of Fate's Roar! Woooooo!**

 **lol, jokes aside, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story. We have reached over 1000 views and I couldn't be happier. I have never had a story that was viewed this much and had people begging for more. Thank you everyone for tyhe support, and I hope you all look forward to chapter 7! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
